Kitsunesame
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: Kisame dies after refusing to Join the Akatsuki, and he sends a shark to find someone worthy of carrying on Samehada, and his Justu, the shark lands in Konah, and finds a little boy with power, and many tears to spare. Crack fic, Epicnaru, NaruxHinata(up for adoption.)
1. Prologue: Kisame's Death

The huge blue man drags himself into a cave; he feels his life slipping away. He will die. He knows it, and is not afraid.

"Fucking Akatsuki." Kisame grunts and looks at the deep hole that still leaks blood in his stomach. He has to do it. He pulled out a scroll and wrote down every justu and technique he knew, and sealed it in the scroll, he also pulled out the Shark Contract and his samehada, and sealed them in the scroll. He summoned a shark and a small pool of water and spoke clearly "Samebosu, I need you to take this, and find someone powerful, but alone, like I was, and give it to them, teach them. I am going to die, and someone needs to carry on my techniques. The Shark nodded,

"Im gunna miss you Kisa-shishou." The shark mumbled as Kisame sent him to the closest village in an oval of water. This happened to be the Leaf village of Konahgakure, ((AN: before Itachi wiped out the Uchihas)) and Samebosu landed in a still water lake. He used a Shark justu to make it a salt water lake and waited for a long time.

Naruto ran fast away from the jeering eyes of his peers and their parents, tears streaming down his face. He made it to his favorite lake, and sat down and outright sobbed. After a few minutes he lifted his face at a splash and saw a SHARK of all creatures halfway out of the water,

'Kid, before you start screaming, im not gunna eat you." Naruto kept his mouth shut. "Im giving you my old masters justu, sword and Shark contract."

'What?" Naruto looked dumbfounded. So the shark explained what happened and Naruto eventually agreed… when he picked up the sword he felt its power surge through him, and saw the blue creeping across his skin, he watched in amazement, then signed the contract in blood.

Samebosu?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" the Shark looked at the now blue faced kid; he almost looked like a minni of his old master, exept blonde hair, and whiskers along with the sharp teeth.

"Can you help me? Stay here in the pond until I learn to summon you? I'll bring you fish every day, and I'll show up to train daily." Naruto begged. The Shark groaned,

"Fine. But you better keep your deal up on the fish. At Least one a day."

"I promise!" Naruto cried, and strapped the somehow shrunk sword to his back. The thing seemed to grow with its master. Samebosu smiled—if a shark can— maybe this kid is worth the work, and Master Kisame's justu.


	2. Bet At The Exams

Naruto sat at the desk, his cold blue eyes face directly forward. He was waiting for Iruka sensei to come into the room and start the initiation.

"Naruto you blue faced-dweeb! Move it. I wanna sit next to Sauske-kun!" a pink haird girl with a big forehead was standing there with a girl with big blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Make me, forehead-girl." Naruto growled, making the pinkie gasp. It was common knowledge that Naruto loved Sakura Haruno.

"You baka! I said MOVE!" Sakura tried to grab Naruto's sword, Samehada. Naruto sat there; Sakura looked surprised as Naruto smirked, and then she screamed in pain, and dropped the sword handle, her hand gushing blood.

"Who's the baka now, Haruno?" Naruto smirked at her, "You're a smart ninja, you should know that you shouldn't try and steal other ninja's weapons." The sensei took that moment to enter,

"S-Sakura!" he rushed forward, "What happened?"

"N-Naruto attacked me!" she wailed.

"She tried to take dobe's sword, sensei." The black haired boy that was sitting next to Naruto spoke up in a steady, low drawl.

"I can't punish him for that, Sakura. Didn't we cover that in our finals that many weapons are likely to turn on you if you try and steal them from their users? Especially one as personalized as Naruto's?" Iruka told the bleeding girl as he wrapped her hand in gauze.

"Yes sensei. But he wouldn't move…" Sakura muttered. Class got into session, and Sauske leaned over a little,

'Thanks Dobe, she's annoying." He muttered.

"What ever Teme." Naruto growled back.

"Aright class, I'll call you back one by one into the examination room, and you will present me with your skills and ill assess whether you pass into gennin stage." Iruka called. He started calling names one by one, eventually, the blonde girl, Sauske, and Naruto were the last ones.

"Sauske Uchiha." The proctor called, and he stood up, pushing his hands into the pockets of his white shorts.

"Good luck Sauske-kun! Let's hope you're on MY team! Remember Ino-Yam-Man- Ak-A!" Naruto snickered as Sauske shuddered slightly. Only seconds after he left, the Ino girl sat herself where Sauske had been. Naruto shifted enough so that his now long-ish blonde streaked black hair fell over his face, a curtain between him and the brat.

"You have NO chance of graduating, looser." Ino sneered.

"Wanna make a bet, pig-face?'' Naruto snarled at her, baring his fangs.

"Depends what the bet is." Ino replied.

"Hmm. Leave Sauske alone if I win." Naruto smirked.

"And if I win?"

"Ill used one of my bloodline Justus to get him to date you for at least a day." Naruto smiled. He knew he was helping Sauske.

"Deal." Ino smirked self confidently.

"Naruto Uzimaki!"

"Prepare to never bug Sauske again." Naruto smirked and walked into the room.

"Alrght Naruto. Shadow Clone?" Iruka asked.

"Mizu Bunshin No Justu! Kage Bunshin No Justu!" Naruto exclaimed, there were a puff on his right, and a soft chattering on his left, a Water Clone and a Shadow clone. He pulled his bandaged up sword off his shoulder, and obliterated both.

"W-wow… alright then… Bloodline Traits?" Iruka asked.

"Nope."

"Alright then… you can move—"

"But I can summon a boss." Naruto said.

'You can WHAT?" Iruka exclaimed, "Prove it."

'But…. No… water…" Naruto frowned… "Aright… he's gunna be mad. Oh, Hokage-sama. Is that fish?"

"Uhh… yes why?" the Hokage asked

"Can I have it?" Naruto asked.

"Um ok. "The Hokage handed it over, and Naruto set it down.

"Kuchiyose no Justu!" Naruto exclaimed. There was a huge puff of smoke, and Samebosu sat in the middle of the floor.

"Naruto! Why the hell did you summon me, here of all places! No water!" the gigantic purple shark exclaimed.

"Sorry Same-sama. This is my Ninja examination! I wanted extra points to be sure id pass, or else id have to make Sauske date Pig-face." Naruto apologized.

"Ahh." Samebosu turned his big yellow eyes on Iruka and the Hokage, both of which were standing up against the wall. "You will pass him, of course?"  
"Yes yes! Definitely, here's your headband Naruto-san!' Iruka tossed a leaf headband to Naruto who caught it, and tied it around his neck,

"Thank you Iruka sensei! release, Same-sama, will bring you more fish later." Naruto tossed the Hokage's fish to the shark before it vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto walked out back into the class room.

"Ino Yamanaka" the proctor called.

'Awe did little Naru not make it?' Ino cooed evilly.

"Nope, I made it, with good marks." Naruto flashed her his headband, "Now, if you ever bug Sauske again, ill sic a shark on you." Naruto sneered as he walked out into the yard, his pride faltered when he noticed he was standing there alone, and everyone else's parents crowded around them, congratulating him. Naruto sighed, his long coat billowing around him in a lonely breeze as he walked to the Ramen shop, making a mental note to stop by the fish shop on his way to tell Samebosu that he passed.


	3. Gifts and Goodbye

Naruto sat alone in the Ramen Shop, eating his noodles slowly.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" The shop keeper said, "I see you passed! You can eat all you want for free today, celebration for your graduation!" Naruto smiled up at the shop keeper,

"Thanks old man. You've never been mean to me. I feel really great, considering I'm sort of alone…."

"Oh did you do something special to get good marks on your graduation?" Amaya, the old man's daughter asked.

"I guess. But it's not that. I helped a boy in my class. There's this girl who's obsessed with him. Or, she was one of them, and I bet with her that if I graduated, she would have to leave him alone. And now, she has to leave him alone, or ill sic a shark on her."

"That was nice of you Naruto." Ichikaru smiled. The shop keeper put a bowl of Naruto favorite food down; shrimp and crab ramen. He preferred fish, but there was no way to put fish in ramen; and it was too expensive for the ramen shop keeper. Naruto began to eat as a pretty girl came in. She had shoulder length purple hair, and lavender colored eyes. Her clothing was a mesh shirt over a purple belly shirt, and a violet ankle length duster. She must hang round Anko; Naruto supposed.

'Yo, Sharkie." The girl said, her voice was quiet, but commanding, Naruto's interest was perked. "There's a giant purple shark in training ground seven who cared my sister; he wants to see you." Naruto nodded and finished eating, fast. He stood up; he was about a half foot taller than her,

'What is your name?" he asked quietly, his dark blue eyes boring into her washed out lavender. "Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto took a close look at her. He had a soft doll-like face, and a bandage around her forehead, presumably covering the Caged Bird Seal. A strange feeling reared in Naruto's chest, the Kyuubi purred as he looked through Naruto' eyes at the girl. Naruto smiled with his sharp teeth, "What is your name?" the girl asked, 'I don't remember you talking much in the Academy."

"I am called Kitsunesame." He grinned and walked off, leaving the Hyuuga girl to watch after him. Yes, Kyuubi was happy with this girl.

"You sent for me, Samebosu?" Naruto walked up to the pond where the giant shark lay in the shallows. Said shark moved onto the shore, and frowned at his subordinate,

"I have two things to talk to you about, Naruto-"Naruto cut him off;

"I call myself The Kitsunesame now." Naruto interjected. Samebosu thought for a second;_ The Fox Shark eh? _

"Now that you have graduated, you can sign a second contract." Samebosu said, much to the small blue boy' delight.

"OH! Whose?" he asked.

"Kurama's" the shark frowned, "The fox's. Kurama is the one sealed inside you, as I've told you in the past."

"Is he the boss?"

"No, his older sister is. If you can summon her though, it would be a miracle." Samebosu sighed and summoned the contract for Naruto; "The Sharks and Foxes have always been on good terms. So, like you sign my contract…" Naruto proceeded with signing the contract, and smiled,

'I WILL summon Kurama's sister." Naruto vowed, and meditated for a moment, pulling himself into his subconscious. Kurama frowned at the little blue boy;

**"What do you want little boy?"** He growled, he w still getting over his euphoria of choosing something out for the boy. A Very important something.

"I need a little chakra o I can summon your sister."

**"She won't be happy… and I'm glad that the shark finally told you about it." **Kurama shrugged and let his chakra flood the boy; "**Careful of her boy, she's worse than me." ** Naruto shuddered. She was worse… that's a scary thought.

He reentered the conscious world; and smirked at Samebosu,

"I'll do this Boss." Naruto nipped his thumb, and smacked his hand against the ground, red and blue chakra swirling around him; "**Summoning Justu!" **Smoke cleared, and there stood a gigantic black fox with two white tipped tails. She wore a katana strapped around her left foreleg, and had a silver crescent moon shape around her left green eye;

**"Samebosu; it's nice to see you again, who has summoned me?" ** The giant fox asked. Naruto stood up on her head, and he growled, pulling the bandaged Samehada from his shoulder and smacking the end down on her head;

'I Naruto Uzimaki; the Kitsunesame; have summoned you, Fox!" The small blue/blonde haired boy cried.

**"You!? Hmmm. Samebosu is this true? I smell my dear little brother on him... is this is holder?"**

"Yes, Kurokitu. This is the Kitsune no Kyuubi jin-jurriki. Or; the holder of your brother, Kurama."

**"Do you take care of him; boy?" ** Kurokitu growled

'Yes.. I do! I'm trying to change my mindscape so that he will be more comfortable." Naruto frowned; "Im trying, really hard."

**"Then, I will let you summon me and my foxes, and I'll be even kinder and give you one of my pups as a constant companion." **Kurokitu put her muzzle on the ground, and tipped Naruto off, Naruto smacked on the ground and grumbled, Kurokitu was even bigger than Kurama… meaning many people must be able to see her. They're going to ask questions later. Kurokitu blew on the ground, and black flames of the Amaretasu licked the ground; and a small black fox with red tail tips; three, and a red muzzle and underbelly appeared, and smiled;

"You called mama?" he squeaked.

**"This is Naruto Uzimaki, the Jin-jurriki of your uncle, the Kitsunesame, and your new master. You will lend him chakra if he needs; and we will give him yet another gift…"** Kurokitu smiled, and the small red and black three tailed fox tipped its head, and Kurokitu placed a tail on Naruto's forehead, and he yelled in pain as his left eye changed; it was now pure black with a red iris and a black fox pupil, **"Naru-kun, if you need me, you need only to make the hand seal for the summoning justu, this one eyed dojustu makes it so you can speak with me witch ever realm I am in, and you can do a fox henge of little Kitakomi." **Naruto closed his eye and pulled his headband off, and tied it around his head and eye, mimicking his sensei-to-be, course he didn't know this. Kitakomi jumped up on Naruto's shoulders and wrapped one tail around hi neck loosely for balance and the others draped over his shoulders.

"Well. Kitakomi, we'd better go home… after i say good bye to Samebosu." He looked at the shark whom had been his companion for years. Kurokitsu vanished in a puff of smoke. Samebosu looked at Naruto in surprise,

"How do you know?"

'Remember, Boss? When you agreed to stay, you said only until I graduate school. I wouldn't have been able to, except for you." Naruto smiled his one showing dark blue eye welling with tears as he hugged the shark's dorsal fin. "Ill miss you, but ill summon you to help me when I can.. you know fighs in water… "

"That fox you have has more chakra than me, boy. Take care of her." Samebosu gave a terrifying smile, and vanished in a swirl of blue smoke, leaving Naruto and Kitakomi alone. Naruto wiped the tear from his sole eye, and looked over his shoulder at Kitakomi and grinned;

"I think its time for some appearance changes."

**_AU: Fox here; im going to be doing a 1-2 shot crack fic soon; and as well as thit ill be concentrating on this story fro a bit; its been ages since ive updated this. So; for the 1-2 shot crackfic; I need to know what kind of animal Lee might be? I was thinking Turtle… but I need something furry… naru=-Fox Hinata and neji= Cat sasuke=Panther Sakura= cat Gaara=raccoon etc; I need lee and guy._**


End file.
